


Teach Me

by omchan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Languages, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omchan/pseuds/omchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Noiz's good ending. Aoba attempts to practice German, but Noiz gets some interesting ideas. When Aoba's made to repeat a phrase he doesn't know, the situation quickly develops into something much more dirty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pure PWP, people! 
> 
> I don't own DRAMAtical Murder or any of its characters. All rights belong to Nitro+Chiral. 
> 
> Also, this hasn't been proofread, so excuse any typos, grammar errors or verb tense inconsistency. I tend to unknowingly switch to present tense OTL
> 
> Loving this game, especially Noiz's route. So naturally, this fanfiction was inevitable. Enjoy~

I chewed on the end of my pencil, staring at the mess of letters on the page below me. German was a far cry from kanji and kana, and I was often confused. It didn't help that Noiz wasn't a very understanding teacher, either. To be fair, he tried his best, but most of the time he was too preoccupied with me to actually focus on the lesson. 

I felt the steady gaze of the person opposite me bore into my head. 

Looking up, I took my reading glasses off and rubbed my eyes. 

"Noiz, what is it?" 

He shook his head, reaching a hand out for my workbook. "Let me see," he said. 

Upon inspecting my work, he nodded and made a couple "hmms." 

I bit my lip. Learning a new language was hard, but I wanted to do my best. If I was going to live in a new country with Noiz, it'd only be common sense to do so. 

"It's good." Noiz approved, seeming extremely proud. 

I smiled, a sense of accomplishment bubbling up in my chest. 

"Let's do some speaking exercises." He suggested. 

"Oh, okay." 

We conversed a little in German, the words coming to me surprisingly easily. 

The corner of Noiz's mouth turned up. "You've come a long way." He commented. 

The praise made me happy inside. 

I was ready to talk some more when a mischievous expression appeared on Noiz's face. 

"I want to teach you a phrase," he said innocently. "Just repeat after me." 

I raised an eyebrow, obviously suspicious. 

"Let's." 

Though I was still suspicious, I repeated after him anyway. "But I already know that, Noiz." I told him, after I said "let's."

The peach haired man ignored my protests and continued. "Have." 

"Have. Noiz, I already know this." 

"Sex." 

"Sex. What does that mean?" I asked. That was a new word. So what exactly did I say? 

Noiz grinned. "Well, since you asked for it," he said. 

In a split second, he'd pounced, grasping me in a tight embrace. A fierce blush bloomed in my cheeks as I realised what Noiz had probably made me say.

"S-stop!" I exclaimed. "We didn't finish yet!"

"Mmm. Later." His hands snaked up my shirt, quickly exposing my chest to the air.

"It-it's cold," I muttered, shivering a bit. 

"Oh you'll be warm soon." Noiz promised, with a devilish smirk. 

"Pervert brat." 

Fumbling around the table, Noiz pulled me along, and we somehow stumbled into our bedroom. 

With a feverish intensity, Noiz pressed passionate kisses to my lips, igniting a heat deep in my body. When we pulled away, I placed my hands on his cheeks, gently tracing the contours of his face. 

I liked to caress the places where Noiz's piercings used to be. They were long since gone, but the gesture was incredibly intimate, and I knew that it meant the world to him. 

I lightly kissed his eyebrow, and he held me tight, running his fingertips along my sides. Noses touching, he whispered, "what do you want to do?" 

Blushing, I muttered, "just get on with it." 

"Aoba..." 

I bit my lip. I had a feeling he wouldn't continue until I said something. Noiz was childish like that. 

"Urgh, fine. Let's do it." 

He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Do what?" He questioned. 

"Idiot." I said, heat steadily building in my cheeks. Burying my face in his shoulder, I dared to say it. "Sex. Please... I want it." 

Despite my desperate pleading, it still seemed that Noiz wanted to tease me. "Say it in German." He told me. 

I glanced sidelong at the bed, and sighed. 

There was no hope. It was all his fault, making me so aroused! I'd have to get him back for it later. But for now... 

I frowned, but whispered the phrase Noiz had just "taught" me. 

"Good work," he said happily. 

"Hmph." Was all I said in reply. 

In the next moment, the breath was knocked out of my lungs as Noiz pushed me down, onto the waiting bed. He climbed on top of me, and tenderly nipped at my ear as his hands roamed underneath my shirt again. 

I made a noise of pleasure, and Noiz smiled. 

Suddenly, my clothes felt too hot. I pulled my shirt up, and Noiz helped take it off. He did the same to himself, and gave me another deep, tender kiss. 

I loosely wrapped my arms around his broad back and inhaled softly. Noiz smelled fresh and musky, with undertones of sweetness. Vanilla? A cliche scent, I know, but an irresistible one nonetheless. I could just lie there all day with Noiz's smell wrapped around me. 

Before I could become intoxicated, however, a hand deftly slipped its way in between my legs and came to rest firmly on my growing erection. 

"I-idiot." I muttered, gritting my teeth. 

Noiz shot me a smile, and massaged the area agonisingly slowly. I twitched, legs kicking slightly as heat built up in my body. 

Noiz pulled back into a kneeling position and shuffled into the space between my thighs. With his free hand, he caressed my forehead and brushed away the flyaway strands of my blue bangs. He smoothed them to one side reverently, and placed a chaste kiss above my brows. 

My heart was beating much louder, at least that's how it seemed. My pulse rang in my ears, telling me the extent of my feelings for Noiz. 

It should've been a crime, to be able to feel so happy, so fulfilled. I loved Noiz, he loved me, and we were going to join together because we both loved each other. So simple in theory, but it had been a difficult journey to get to this point. 

Though now that we were here, I wouldn't trade what we had for anything in the entire universe. 

Looking up at this man that changed my life forever, I bit my lip. I wanted what I was going to say next to be taken seriously. I meant it wholeheartedly. 

"I love you, Noiz." I whispered, a smile teasing at my lips. 

"Haha," he replied. "I know." 

I glared at him. Wasn't this his cue to return the sentiment? Noiz, observing my expression, gave a couple more chuckles before pressing his lips to my ear. His warm, moist breath tickled at my skin and sent currents of electricity down my spine. "Of course, I love you too." He confided in a low tone. 

In response, I closed my eyes and held his body close. "Just for a moment, let's stay like this," I proposed. 

"Okay," he agreed. "But only for a moment."

Silence filled the room, the only sound being the soft mixing of our breaths. 

It was so warm, and Noiz's comfortable weight on me lulled me into a sleepy state. Just before I felt like sleep would take me over, Noiz looked up at me and pinched my cheek, just hard enough to sting a little. 

"You can't go to sleep," he chided. "We still have unfinished business." 

"You mean studying?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer, I rambled on. "Yeah, that's it. Let's go!" 

Noiz gave me a look. One that said, "nice try." His features softened and he leaned in for another kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip, and I shivered. 

I was helpless to fight back any longer. My sleepiness dispelled, I could feel my lower half beginning to react again. Noiz caught my nipples through his fingers and trailed kisses down my stomach. 

Before I knew it, I felt soft pressure on my crotch. Noiz had loosely fastened his mouth on it, nipping at the fabric teasingly. 

"Ahh," I burst out in a small moan. 

A smirk on his handsome face, Noiz bit my jean zipper and pulled at it with skilled movements. Desperately trying to control my voice, I only let a brief gasp escape my lips. 

I reached for Noiz and he leaned into my touch. With one swift motion, however, my briefs and pants were removed. With them cast aside, I was completely exposed. It didn't matter. Noiz was the only one who'd ever seen me like this, and it only seemed right that it'd stay that way. 

Breath hitching ever so slightly upon the sight, Noiz reached a hand out and enveloped my half-hard member. I let out a strangled cry, jerking into his hand. 

Noiz deliberately made his strokes slow. It was torture. 

My cheeks blazing, I begged, "not there..." 

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Then where?"

"L-lower,"I muttered. 

"Ohh." A look of understanding developed on his features. "Could it be you mean here?" He asked with a devilish smile, shifting his hand to press against my hole. 

Noiz bent a finger and pressed it against the pucker. Waves of pleasure rolled through my body. 

"T-there!" I said. 

"As you wish," Noiz replied, all too happy to comply. 

Embarrassment at this point would make no sense. I couldn't even count the number of times we'd done this. 

Noiz slid the finger in effortlessly.

It took a bit of squirming, but I got accustomed to the feeling. Not a moment too soon, as Noiz quickly added more fingers. 

Sweat beading on my forehead, I clung to Noiz, my breaths shallow and irregular. 

Once he was satisfied with how I'd been prepared, he asked me, "what position?" 

It always amazed me how he could be so direct. Well, guess it was one of the things I'd come to love about him.

Biting my lip, I managed to get out a suggestion. "Erm, the regular way?" 

"What do you mean by regular?" He questioned. 

Ever since the hospital incident, Noiz had developed a penchant for me riding on him. Not that I minded, but it was certainly more embarrassing, and a lot more work. Afterwards I'd always fall asleep immediately, leaving Noiz to clean up. It made me feel bad. 

"By regular, I mean... You know... Like other people." 

Noiz raised an eyebrow. 

Getting flustered, I shut up. 

He laughed, and proceeded to gently comb the fingers of his free hand in my hair. 

The gesture always made me aroused. The slight tingles I felt in my blue locks made their way quickly through my body. I could feel my cock straining more tightly, the heat almost painful. 

"N-Noiz," I whispered. "Hurry." 

Heeding my plea, Noiz removed his remaining clothing and freed his own manhood. 

I swallowed thickly at the sight. The only piercings left on Noiz's body were there. 

"Are you okay?" Noiz asked. 

Turning my attention back to his face, I nodded. 

He took a moment to line himself up with my hole before pushing in tentatively. 

I stiffened a little, but I willed myself to relax. It'd only be more painful if I was tense. However, the further Noiz pushed inside me, the more moans spilled out of my mouth. 

"Mmm, haaa." 

I wrapped my legs around Noiz as he towered over me, his arms pillars of support for my shaking hands. He paused to let me adjust. 

Taking a deep breath, I gave him a look, and he understood. With a snap of Noiz's hips, he buried himself thoroughly inside me, to the hilt. I clearly felt the piercings, digging into my sensitive walls. 

"Ahh-!" 

I won't lie and say it didn't hurt, but Noiz helped take my mind off the pain by palming my cock.

I moved a bit, urging him to continue. I was fine. I could endure it, though his tendency to be considerate was nice. 

Smiling in response, Noiz set a steady pace. 

Words weren't needed. Our connection was amazingly strong. 

As he thrust in and out, the pleasure grew steadily, and our heavy breathing mixed with sounds of satisfaction and wet skin meeting. 

I was barely holding on, my eyes half lidded and hair dishevelled. I was aware that Noiz was the same way. 

Seeking release, I began moving my hips in time to the thrusts, forcing Noiz's length even deeper inside me. 

"So hot..." He grunted. "...tight." 

I was past the point of even caring. I felt no shame. 

The knot of heat in my core steadily swelled, heightening my senses and making me incredibly elated. 

Noiz thrust roughly, and the piercings on his cock scraped against my insides. The very tip of him hit my prostate and I shuddered.

Time seemed to stop. I arched off the bed and tensed, feeling hot liquid spurt out of my penis and splattering on both of our chests. 

My heartbeat resounded in my ears, and I looked up to see Noiz on the verge of his own climax. 

Through the fuzzy haze surrounding my vision, I leaned up and planted a kiss on his nose. Then, I abruptly clenched, increasing the pressure on Noiz's shaft. 

He let out a strangled breath and met his release, shivering. 

Hot seed gushed into me, leaving me with that strange feeling of being full to the brim.

We lay there, letting our breaths return to normal before Noiz pulled out. 

Something wet trickled down my skin. I wanted to bury my face in a pillow. Embarrassment had returned. 

"Wish we used a condom."I said dejectedly. 

Noiz laughed good naturedly. He rolled over to lie beside me and smoothed my hair down reverently. 

"Next time." He said, but both he and I knew that it wasn't going to happen. We always either seemed to forget, like we did just now, or not have them at all. 

Not that it was a big problem. 

I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. The only benefit of that would probably be an easier cleanup. 

Noiz stared at me steadily with glittering eyes. 

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bath."

"Now?"

"Yes. Don't we need to clean up?"

"And whose fault is that?" I retorted. 

"Both of ours," he said matter of factly. 

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I moved to get up, yet the soreness in my ass was already making it difficult. 

Noiz noticed my predicament and snickered.

He wrapped his muscular arms around me and picked me up princess style.

"Not this again," I said. 

"Don't complain," Noiz chided. "Deal with it." 

I pouted. Still, I looked up at him grudgingly and gave a half-hearted thanks. 

Then, I let my annoyance subside. I clung to his naked body and settled my head into the crook of his neck.

If this was inevitable, might as well give in completely. 

Noiz pressed kisses to the crown of my head. 

"I'm glad I can feel you Aoba," he confided. 

"Me too, Noiz." 

He cradled me close, as if afraid that I'd fall and shatter into thousands of pieces. 

"I'm not fragile," I reminded him.

"I know. But you might as well be."

Noiz treasured me too much. Sometimes I felt that we were unequal in terms of our love for each other. But then, I'd always remember the extent of things I'd do for him and feel reassured. 

"Aoba."Noiz said. 

I cut in, "Can we study later? As in, actually study? No more kinky phrases and whatnot." 

Noiz smirked. "Hmm. We'll see about that." 

"Pervert brat."

All Noiz did was laugh.


End file.
